


Nagisa the Slutty Puppy

by Scatters



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Anal Sex, Chores, Couch Cuddles, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Maid Hazuki Nagisa, No Lube, Out of character ???, Rough Sex, Sadist Tachibana Makoto, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scatters/pseuds/Scatters
Summary: Nagisa gets caught seeing something he shouldn’t, and in order for him to not tell anyone, he’s stuck as a personal Sex Pet for a Rich Bitch.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea randomly at Midnight (When a great ideas happen). If you actually like it and want more content, I’ll write more. This fanfic is entirely experimental.  
> -$k

Hazuki Nagisa was a student living the simple College life. It was his second quarter of his first year, and he already was feeling the withdrawal of College and all the work if gave him. He hasn’t failed anything yet, so at least his work was paying off. 

Enjoying his life he was, until Nagisa found himself walking along the road of the shitty neighborhood he lived in. He felt uneasy, even though he literally has walked this walk thousands of times before with no issue. It was when he heard a Gunshot, and his gut feeling was confirmed. He looked to see where it came from, instead of Running. If he ran, the person behind the shot probably would mistake him for the target, so Nagisa hid.

_This can’t be happening right? I have no escape from this._

__Nagisa was taken from his panicked thoughts when he heard another Gunshot. He looked over to see a tall Man with dark brown hair and pale skin holding a rifle. Nagisa thanked whatever god was up there because the Gun was not pointed at him. He noticed a small Black haired Man holding a Pistol up to the direction of the Brunette. The Brunette tried shooting again but Nagisa saw he was all out of Ammo. He saw the man run, and the Ravenette tried to go after him, but stopped in his tracks._ _

__The black haired man slowly turned to look at Nagisa with a scowl, “How much did you see kid?”_ _

__To put it truthfully, he was scared Shitless. This man had a gun, and he didn’t know how to respond._ _

__“Not talking?” The strange man shook his head, “Guess I’ll have to show you to my boss.”_ _

__Nagisa had a look of terror as the man put away his gun, and grabbed Nagisa’s throat, suffocating him. The last he saw was the Man’s surprisingly pretty blue eyes looking down at him as his vision blacked out._ _

___************************************_  
Time goes by~ Brought to you by McDonalds.  
************************************ 

__Nagisa awoke to being tied to a chair, in a really fancy office. His head hurt and he could barely remember much from before he blacked out. When he looked up, he saw a pair of Friendly Green eyes smiling at him._ _

__“Glad to see that you’re awake!” The Man smiled at him, a sadistic evil lurking behind gentle and kind eyes._ _

__Nagisa had no idea what he had gotten himself into..._ _

__-+ To Be Continued +-_ _


	2. Chapter 1: Not just a Sex Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to write longer chapters. Hope you enjoy this!  
> (I write beginning notes before I write the chapter by the way, I hope I don’t stop Mid-Way :/ )
> 
> -$k

Nagisa was startled to say the least. But this man in front of him looked friendly enough, with his kind eyes and soft face. He looked like a young elementary school teacher that just started the job. But knowing he was in this room with THIS man, Nagisa predicted that those kind eyes held lies. He was kidnapped by a guy with a gun for fucks sake, he shouldn’t trust anyone here. 

He was tipped out of deep thought when the Kind-Eyed man began to speak, directing Nagisa to look up into those soft eyes. 

“You are probably upset right now, considering your circumstances. I’m shocked Haru didn’t shoot you then and there.” His friendly voice echoed through Nagisa’s ears. This “Haru” guy must’ve been the one with the black hair that took him here. 

_Wait! How long have I been here for? It probably won’t matter if I’m unable to leave._

__

__“Anyway” The man trailed on, “I find you to be a precious resource to me, because your pretty cute for someone we found on the street.” He smirked._ _

__

__Nagisa chuckled slightly, _Cute, Huh?__ _

___ _

___“And because of your looks, I want you to be MY personal Slave. Your purpose will be mostly for Sexual activities, but you may also be instructed to do chores like the Laundry, vacuuming, and other simple tasks. I don’t want you to Just be for my entertainment.” He doubled checked to make sure Nagisa wouldn’t attack him by being united by drugging him with a substance that wouldn’t put him to sleep, but slow him down enough not to disobey._ _ _

___ _

___The man untied Nagisa, and picked him up. Nagisa was pretty light because of his smaller frame, so he was very easily to hold. The man carried him to a bed with a Maid’s outfit on it and set him down._ __

__“This will be your outfit to wear around my Mansion. You may also run into my...” He pauses for a moment, “Workers inside the place. They won’t do you any harm, unless provoked.”_ _

__

__Nagisa looked at the outfit then back up at the man. The man chuckled “Oh, I’ll be helping out that outfit on you, don’t you worry.” He removed all of Nagisa’s clothes, including his underwear, but paid no mind._ _

__

__The dress was put on first. The hemline went down to his Mid-thigh. It was most likely designed to be this revealing. The man then grabbed a pair of lacy white panties, and slipped them on Nagisa, making sure to cover his entire cock._ _

__

___Thanks, I didn’t want to be cold. _mentally rolled his eyes at that thought.___ _

___ _

___“By the way, the name’s Makoto, but you should really call me Master or Sir.” He smiled down at Nagisa, beginning to rub his large hands up His thigh, creeping closer to Nagisa’s crotch._ _ _

___ _

___“Although I love my little pet, sex between you and i won’t be gentle. When I’m in a good mood you’re lucky, because during my bad moods you won’t be able to walk.” Makoto said in his sweet voice, now honing a seductive undertone._ _ _

___ _

___He reached under Nagisa’s dress and groped at him, getting up off the bed and moving to be in front of him. Nagisa’s master pulled the panties down and gently threw them off to the side. He wasn’t going to go easy on him. Makoto re-adjusted them to be in position and unleashed his dick, which like everything else about him, was huge. Nagisa had to estimate that it was at least 7 inches (17.8cm for my international folk)._ _ _

___ _

___He prayed that his master would use lube. But all he did was spit in his hand and pump his dick for a few strokes, and pushed right in. He groaned at the tightness and heat enveloping him at this very moment. He could say it was close to heaven._ _ _

___ _

___But for Nagisa, that shit was painful. He was a Virgin when it came to his ass, and he had never put anything there before. Makoto was thrusting roughly already, and Nagisa was actually hard. It felt nice to be full, and with the thickness and length, his prostate was hit often. He had to admit it felt good. It was a few minutes of his master thrusting until he was showing signs of being close. Nagisa was really close too. The toughness and constant stimulation close to driving him over the edge._ _ _

___ _

___Nagisa felt high as he came, the white liquid hitting the dress and his stomach. He let out a loud moan and his head rolled back. Makoto then came, It flowed pump by pump until it was over deep inside of his ass. He was so sensitive and the Alien feeling made him cum again, this time making him close to passing out._ _ _

___ _

___He felt a large object that wasn’t a cock enter his ass, he looked to see it was a buttplug holding the cum in . He smiled a sleepy after-glow smile and layer back, worn from the roughness._ _ _

___ _

___His master picked him up and set him on a Dog Bed close to his Master’s and let him sleep._ _ _

___ _

___=============================== Time-SkIp brought to you by bEsT fIEnDs. ===============================_ _ _

___ _

___When Nagisa awoke, he was alone. He noticed a small note by his side that read:_ _ _

___ _

___“Here are your chores:_ _ _

___ _

___-Clean the kitchen counters_ _ _

___ _

___-Vaccum carpets in this bedroom and the living room._ _ _

___ _

___-Make my bed_ _ _

___ _

___-Do a simple load of laundry_ _ _

___ _

___Then you are free to relax on the living room couch. I’m out doing business, but when I come back I’ll be to the couch for you._ _ _

___ _

___-Master.”_ _ _

___ _

___Well, Nagisa guessed it was time to do his job.He got up and noticed his Panties were our back on, and that his dress was sort of cleaned off. He went downstairs to the kitchen and began his days work. He carried the list around with him and did every thing in order of the checklist. First cleaning the counters until they were sparkling. He smiled at his good work. He left the room and went to the supply closet, grabbing the Vaccum and began cleaning the living room and bedrooms._ _ _

___ _

___The act of doing chores was very rhythmic and calming, with Nagisa buzzing by task by task until he was finally in the laundry room waiting For the clothes to finish drying in the dryer. He grabbed them out once it was done and our them in the basket, carrying them to the designated table and folding everything. He had. A lot of Un-Washed clothes. His master was probably too busy to do them. He set them down on a spot where clean clothes were set (Told by another note that was quicker) and left the room to sit down on the couch. It was soft and Comfortable, and Nagisa sank into the cloud-like feeling. The comfort of this couch was almost as good as sex. Maybe being kidnapped wasn’t as bad as he thought. A few minutes later his master came in, looking quite tired. He walked to the living room and smiled at Nagisa and sat down._ _ _

___ _

___“I see you like the couch, it was specifically designed to be comfortable. I’m glad you like it!” Makoto was friendly but tired. He smiled and picked him up into his lap, “I have more things for your to wear, but that’s not for us to think about right now.” He was so comfortable._ _ _

___ _

___“You are doing so well at the chores gave you. It’s amazing.” His voice was friendly and relaxed, it must’ve been the couch that he was in such a good mood._ _ _

___ _

___“You’ll be meeting my workers tomorrow, I think they’ll be happy to see you. You have already met my Second in Command.” Makoto had payed down and snuggled Nagisa to his chest like a Teddy Bear, and soon enough, they’re were Both passed out on a couch made by god himself._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took quite a while to write. I hope you like it. Leave a comment or Kudos to let me know.No, updating chapter will not be consistent. I get the feeling to write when I do. I would never abandon this. 
> 
> -$k

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know. If the people want more I’ll write more, but if not, then there’s not going to be more. 
> 
> -$k :)


End file.
